Heart of the forest
by Blackcath
Summary: Love can be foung on strange places, Sesshomaru finds this out when he Finds a strange Woman,,,
1. Forest

Rain fell down, two people were running fast  
  
One female, the other male "Naraku I'll kill you," her voice was soft ,and you could hear pain in it  
  
She held her hand over a big wound in her chest, blood was running down from it and fast  
  
"wuhahahahahahah," You really think that you can beat me," Yes I can," I no I can, and I will  
  
in her eyes he could see hate and anger "I will now leave you my lady, but I know for sure we will meet again  
  
NARRRRRRAAAAAKKKUUUUUU  
  
Her voice was full of hate when she screamed his name, but he was gone, vanished into darkness  
  
She fell on her knees still holding her chest, blood was gushing fast from the wound  
  
"Na..ra..ku," she fell forward, a deadly silence crossed the forest suddenly, but the forest had changed  
  
it wasn't a green forest anymore, it was black. The heart of the forest was gone  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
A stranger walked into the forest of the southern realm he followed the smell of blood for hours  
  
But he couldn't find the source of it. Suddenly he stopped, he saw a girl, she was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, "she's alive" a smile went over his face. He walked over to the girl and kicked the body  
  
She rolled over on to her back "he couldn't breathe. she was Beautiful!!!, but wounded he looked over to her chest, the wound wasn't bleeding anymore but still if she stayed here she would probably die  
  
"I will save your life girl, but just because I need your help" he picked her up from the cold ground, her body was like ice. He wrapped his tail around her'' this will keep you warm until we get there'  
  
He created a cloud surrounding the two strangers and took to flying through the dark, dark sky 


	2. Naked

smell entered her nose, Flowers she could smell them  
  
And there were a lot of them to. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up' o my god' o  
  
O my god' I can't move"  
  
She looked over her body, she was naked! completely naked.  
  
There was a bandage across her chest but that was all "I'm Naked"  
  
That's right you are kitty" "I couldn't cure your wounds if you where still wearing those ridiculous clothes  
  
a man crossed the room 'your wounds are not completely cured, but if you take it easy they will heal faster'  
  
She looked over to him "you.. you .. are the lord of the west" she was looking in his eyes his beautiful eye's "what am I doing here" where am I?  
  
His eyes went across her body she was beautiful. She had the perfect body, you could see she was a worrier, her muscles were tense but there was still blood on her body and in her hair.  
  
Her face was the most surprising sight he had ever seen.  
  
She had golden eyes, almost exactly the same color as his were, she had pointy ears, and she had fangs, 2 brown strips almost exactly the same as his were on both of her cheeks, and a green leaf was on the front of her head ( just like's he has got a moon )  
  
She was a cat demon.  
  
"I'm naked", where are my clothes" she looked over at him, was this the dreaded Youkai lord. It couldn't be, he was far to nice  
  
he couldn't stand it any longer the smell of blood was making him sick.  
  
'you can take a bath if you want to, the bath room is over there' he pointed at the door that was on her right  
  
'do you have a name girl' or should I just name you kitty  
  
that bastard she hated if someone called her like that. her eyes changed, her eye's became yellow ( just like real cat eye's )  
  
she couldn't believe it "my name, my name" you want to know my name  
  
Fine, my name is Katina, 'and I want to know what I'm fucking doing here'  
  
and why you didn't leave me there to die, I didn't deserve to be rescued  
  
The Youkai lord watched her rising from the bed, she was pissed he could feel it  
  
She didn't care anymore that she was naked or that she was wounded.  
  
"you're goanna attack me kitty" don't call me kitty'  
  
he turned around and walked over to the door "stop there mister I'm not done yet tell me what the fuck I'm doing here"...  
  
he turned around again 'you will be told what you have to do when you're feeling better  
  
right now I'm suggesting you take a bath  
  
she become furious she pointed at him, with a clawed finger "you fucking tell me what I'm doing here and then I'm bloody leaving this place"  
  
he began to smile "fine , I will tell you, you're here to baby sit"  
  
Katina fell down on the bed again.. what did he just say, I'm here to BABYSIT  
  
"What, what did you say?" Her eyes changed to normal again, she was confused did he just say that  
  
"one of my helpers will bring you some clothes and you can take a bath over there  
  
I want see you in 1 hours in the garden" Selina will show you where it is  
  
Katina couldn't talk anymore, one of the most powerful lords of the planet..... needed..... a... Babysitter?????????  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the room smiling, and poor Katina was sitting on the bed not knowing what to do  
  
she stood up again and walked over to where her clothes were  
  
She took a good look at them, they were covered in blood, she couldn't wear this  
  
All the blood it would certainly attract other Youkai's  
  
and then she would still die  
  
"you were looking for clothes my lady  
  
Katina looked up, in the door was standing a girl  
  
she was wearing a pink long dress and her black hair was tied down in a ponytail..  
  
"who are you another psycho"  
  
no my lady I'm Selina" I am here to help you  
  
pffffffffffffffff"I don't need the help of a human"  
  
'O but I think you do my lady you, see the lord wants to see you in 1 hours and he doesn't like to wait  
  
  
  
this is really funny i got so much ideas for the next chap if you go a idea to please tel me 


	3. bath?

Bloody bastard I will kill him if I ever find him' a very Angry cat demon was walking threw a hallway.  
  
'My lady, my lady' please stop and take a bath'  
  
'shut up can't you see I'm trying to find him'  
  
suddenly she stopped, she could smell him, he was with another human'  
  
'o no, this is bad'  
  
Selina stopped right behind here 'what's wrong my lady'  
  
'that smell its a girl he is going to kill here'  
  
Katina start running, she didn't want him to kill a human especially not a girl  
  
She keep on running till she reached a balcony she stopped an looked down  
  
She saw a girl playing in a beautiful garden, she was stunned  
  
'I see you like my garden'  
  
'you, so there you are, and what's the meaning of this. I'm a warrior not some stupid slave.'  
  
she looked in to his eye's, he closed them for a minute  
  
'I told you to take a bath'  
  
'WHAT' you first locked me up in a room naked an now you want me to take a bath?'  
  
'I also told you to put on some desiccant clothes'  
  
Katina looked down to here body, she just put on her old clothes, that where still covered in blood.  
  
'here put this one' he gave here a dress it was a simple and easy to put on.  
  
'When your ready I will see you in the garden and you better hurry I don't like to wait I specialty hate waiting on a cat  
  
he walked past here and jumped off the balcony  
  
she watched him walkint towarch the kill  
  
she took off here old clothes and put on the simple red dress, it was a dress with long sleeves  
  
'ahhh, I see you finally started to listen to obey our master' Katina looked to here right, Selina was standing there with a big smile on her face.  
  
'are you really that stupid, I just want to know why I'm here, and the only way to find that out is to listen to him, for now'  
  
she walked over to the balcony an jumped down and to meet the great Youkai Lord.  
  
  
  
I know my stories suck so don't be mean and review it  
  
o ye and i wanne thank swissnight kissie to everbody accept britney spears fans 


	4. Rins new Friend

A couple of day's ago I was Depressed so I'm sorry if it isn't good ...  
  
She landed don her knees in the garden, she looked around and saw Sesshoumaru walk over to the girl.  
  
'Sesshoumaru, are you going to play with Rin'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the girl, and placed his hand on her head,  
  
' did you behave, Rin'  
  
the girl smiled and walked tow arch Katina  
  
' hello I'm Rin, how are you' Katina smiled down to the little girl and sat down on her knees 'hello Rin my name is Katina, but you can call me , kat'  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away from the garden tow arch the castle again,  
  
Katina stood up and walked tow arch him, she graphed his arm ' where are you going to' Sesshoumaru turned around and looked down at Katina's arm  
  
'I have got a lot of work to do, so I suggested that you let me go' she released him out of her grip  
  
she looked in his eye's ' what do you want me to do'  
  
Sesshoumaru was suppressed he looked at her not knowing what to say The first moment she didn't want to help and then suddenly she didn't even looked pissed anymore  
  
' take care of the girl, I will expecting you two for dinner around 7 o clock, do you understand'  
  
Katina walked back to the girl and graphed Rins hand, she laughed at the girl And looked back to Sesshoumaru ' we will be there'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back to the castle not knowing what just happened.  
  
'Katina turned herself to Rin, what do you want to do, Rin'  
  
Rin walked tow arch the spring in the garden ' lets go swimming Kat'  
  
Katina laughed at Rin ' silly girl I'm not going to swim'  
  
Rin walked back tow arch the cat demon ' why not'  
  
Katina walked in the same direction that Sesshoumaru went to ' I'm a cat demon I hate water, lets go inside Rin, I'm hungry'  
  
Rin Graphed katina's hand and together the walked back to the castle.  
  
  
  
please tell me what you think 


End file.
